Dime que no es Cierto
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Brandy black tiene que irse pero ella no quiere ya que estaría en una fecha importante para ella, su aniversario de un año con Lysandro, pero resulta que se va, pero regresa tres años después dispuesta a continuar con ese amor tan grande que guardo para ella sola, pero se sus ojos le mienten viendo algo donde nunca lo hubo, Lysandro se declara y toma a Brandy como esposa, Su esposa


Dime que no es Cierto

Narra Brandy

Esta es la despedida y para siempre, de solo pensarlo me duele saber que lo dejare, dejare a Lysandro solo por irme con mis padres a su nuevo trabajo, la empresa de Londres que hasta ahora según ellos esta en problemas, no me quiero ir no quiero, solo de saber que hoy era ese dia especial que pasaría con Lysandro por nuestro aniversario de un año, pero al parecer mis padres no lo entienden ellos solo quieren arruinar mi felicidad, solo porque el no es de mi mismo nivel social es injusto

-Mamá enserio me tengo que ir con ustedes.-le pregunte pero no andaba animada

-Si hija, es que no te puedes quedar sola.-a caso me estaba tratando como una niña

-Esta bien solo deja que me despida de mi mejor amiga.-le dije y ella asintió yo solo me fui de ese Lugar

En ese momento mi mundo se derrumbo poco a poco, yo no me quería ir pero así era la realidad y la tenía que afrontar, ahora me toca que despedirme de Lysandro, yo no lo quería dejar solo pasar un rato con el y despues irme, despedirme y irme, para mas nunca volver tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría un vacio enorme en mi corazón y era dificil de creer, ni yo lo puedo creer

-Lysandro.-sabía que me esperaría en el mismo lugar de siempre

-Brandy.-dijo y me abrazo seguido a eso me beso

-Lysandro hoy en nuestro aniversario un año juntos, muchas cosas se interpusieron en nuestro camino, pero aun así seguimos juntos adelante, solo vengo a decirte que hoy me voy, a londres con mis padres y tal para jamas volver, mi vuelo es en la tarde, claro si quieres ir y detenerlo.-le dije y lo abrace y llore como nunca había llorado

-Brandy mirame lo nuestro así sea distancia va a perdurar, solo yo no quiero que te vayas pero debes, te esperare cuantas veces sean necesarias porque te amo.-e dijo solo me quede abrazandolo un poco mas antes de partir para siempre

-Gracias Lysandro, fue un gusto estar contigo, espero poder regresar, para estar juntos.-le dije y me separe de el

-Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.-dijo y me fui de allí

Me fui llegue a mi casa y me puse a empacar, en mi habitación halle muchas de mis fotos con Lysandro eran tantas, guardadas en un simple album, pero guardaba grandiosos y maravillosos recuerdos, un año, en todo un año tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos mas los que nos quedan por vivir

-Lo extrañas sin habernos ido todavía ¿O no hija?.-me pregunto mi madre yo solo la mire y seguí empacando mientras observaba en silencio todos esos recuerdos que me queman el alma trozo tras trozo

* * *

Años Despues

Nuevamente estoy aquí, tres años despues regrese en la misma fecha en la me fui, solo espere encontrar a Lysandro decirle lo mucho que lo extrañe y lo añore, cuando necesite sus abrazos, fui al mismo lugar donde son conocimos pues sabia que se encontraría allí, pero hubiera decidido no ir a ese lugar

Solo mis ojos vieron lo que no se imaginaron nunca, por eso jamas le toma la mas minima atención, decidi acercarme mas para ver quien era la chica con la que estaba Lysandro, pero hubiera querido no hacerlo

-Lysandro dime que ya te olvidaste de la idiota de tu noviecita Brandy ¿cierto?.-esa era la vos de Nina ella era mi amiga, como me pudo hacer esto

-Yo no la puedo olvidar ella es mi vida, en esta fecha cumplimos los cuatros años de noviazgo, para este entonces ella debe de estar de vuelta y yo pedirle matrimonio.-no lo podia creer el todavía me ama decidi salir de mi escondite para abrazarlo y mirar con odio a Nina

-Yo pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa, y que te irías con esta aprovechada roba novios.-dije mientras salia de mi escondite, y Lysandro me recibia nuevamente en sus brazos

-Jamas la iba a romper, ahora Brandy Black aceptas convertirte en mi esposa, y compañera por el resto de mi vida.-yo asentí pues el sabia que era un si, y lo abrace y lo bese frente de mi supuesta amiga

Yo sabia que el de verdad me amaba, yo lo sabia y estaba segura que jamas rompería esa promesa que me hizo hace tres años, en nuestra despedida, pero nunca lo vi de este modo, pero ahora se que lo amo, y lo amare hasta el dia de mi muerte, despues lo amara nuestra hija, Lo amo y eso es lo que sucede en mi realidad


End file.
